Bicycling has become a very popular recreation activity. Various racks have been proposed and made for carrying bicycles on a variety vehicles. There are numerous racks on the market that attach the bicycle to the front, back or top of the automobile. There are also various racks that attach bicycles to the front or back of a recreational vehicle. There are very few racks on the market, however, that attach bicycles to tent campers. These racks usually attach the bicycle either to the top of the tent camper or the back of the tent camper.
In order to attach a bicycle to the top of the tent camper, the bicycle rack usually puts openings in the top of the tent camper. These openings can, in the future, lead to problems such as leakage of the tent camper. Thus, one of the objectives of this invention is to create a bicycle rack that there is no necessity to damage or alter the tent camper in any way when attaching the rack to the camper. Inventor's improved bike rack attaches to the tongue of the tent camper. There is no necessity to drill or weld anything to the tent camper. There are no holes placed in the tent camper.
There are many bicycle racks that attach to a hitch of an automobile or a vehicle. Some of these are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,231 to Burgiss, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,904 to Van Dusen, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,133 to Wiler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,189 to Hershville, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,159 to De Grava, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,927 to Peterson. The big disadvantage in these racks are they cannot be used when one is pulling his tent camper on the vehicle. There must be another means to carry the rack. Thus, one of the objectives of the invention is to devise a bicycle rack that can carry one's bicycles when one is pulling a tent camper.